Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and a control method thereof, particularly relates to a focus guide display control technique for allowing a user to perform focus adjustment.
Description of the Related Art
A display control apparatus for shooting moving images and still images such as a digital camera has a focus guide function for a user to easily perform a focus operating when the user manually performs focus adjustment. Examples of the focus guide function include a function of displaying, as a focus index, the direction of rotation of a focus ring serving as a focus operation unit for allowing the user to focus on a desired object (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-308552) and a function of displaying, as a focus index, a change in the focusing degree with respect to an object (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-140943). Another example includes a function of setting an arbitrary focal point detection region, displaying a focus frame, and acquiring distance information regarding the distance to an object included in the set focal point detection region.
In recent years, a function of displaying, as a focus guide, a combination of a focus index and a focus frame as described above has also appeared, which allows the user to manually perform focus adjustment in a more accurate and intuitive manner.
The focus guide as described above can be a convenient indication for the user if it is configured such that, for example, when the camera attitude is changed to a vertical position, the focus guide is rotated by 90 degrees according to the camera attitude. However, if the focus frame (focal point detection region) of the focus guide is rotated according to the change in the attitude, the following problems may arise.
To be specific, the focus frame is not changed despite the fact that the camera attitude is changed, and thus if the range of the focal point detection region is changed by changing the orientation of the focus frame, it may not be able to shoot images in which a desired object is in focus. Conversely, if only the focus frame is rotated without changing the focal point detection region, the focus frame indicates a region that is different from the region for which focal point detection is actually performed, which means a correct display is not achieved. In other words, this means that the direction of the focal point detection region and the direction of the focus frame do not coincide with each other in a configuration in which the focal point detection region has a different height-width proportion due to constraints on the pixel configuration in an image sensor, or the like.